Jason the General
by skyt874
Summary: Jason goes off to war and when he comes back he tells Tommy just how much he loves him but will the love last when Jason goes off into battle.
1. The war together

Jason gets called off to war and he doesn't know how to tell Tommy or the others. A few years go by and Jason is a senior in high school and also a general with a heart of gold as most people say it. On the battlefield he gained respect for fame, with many metals of bravery and strips to his name. Tommy was Sargent under Jason had some metals. He smiled as he saw Jason "Hey man how are you?" Jason turned around and smiled "Hey Tom, weirded out, I had the weirdest dream last night that I went into battle by myself after I told the ones that were on my squad to go home. I would really do that but i would make sure you were there to back me up." Tommy smiled "Yeah ummm I think I understand" He said not surprised "I think we need to talk" He said "Meet me after this reunion if you can we have to talk" He wrote war games on a piece of paper and handed it to you. Jason nodded writing back to Tommy handing it back. "Meet at the old Juice Bar?" Jason suggested smiling a little and turned to walk down the hallway to go find one of his old friends. Jason's phone rings a little while later and he nods. He runs to the Juice Bar leaving a note for Tommy explaining that he couldn't make it because he got called to finish off a war with a group behind him and that he will be back as soon as he can. Jason looks at the dead bodies and shakes his head he tells his men to go back home and then he runs off. One of the men run to find Tommy. Tommy smiles at Ernie and nods "I understand" Tommy looks at the guy and run to help Jason. Jason is at enemy lines fighting off a lot of the men and gets shot in the arm but manages to get back up running again this time gets a lot more of the men down.

As more men come running at Jason, Jason brings out a more powerful weapon from his side. It was his Power Sword and he ran full speed. He strikes a few more men down and turns around hearing Tommy's yell and then turned back around just as some men threw a sword at Jason who easily dodged it. Tommy ran up and blocked another strike that was coming from behind Jason and stood back to back with Jason fighting the men off. A little while goes by and Tommy and Jason finally win the fight and Jason calls headquarters and tells them that the fight is finally over.


	2. confessing how he feels

When Jason gets home he heads right to his parents house and when he walks in the door and his parents see him Keren runs up to Jason and hugs him tightly. He smiles a little at his mother and then pats his dad on the back. "It's good to have you home son" Micheal says with a smile on his face. Billy and the others find out about Jason being home and drive over there the next day knocking on the door softly. Micheal and Keren answer the door. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Scott is Jason home?" Billy asked politely. Micheal answers "Yes he is but he's upstairs sleeping at the moment you can come in and wait for him to wake up if you want to. They all nod and walk into the house sitting in the living room talking with Micheal and Keren. "So how long has he been home for?" Trini asks. "About five hours he got home late yesterday. It's really good to have him home again." Keren says with a smile and leans on Micheal. "We were so worried about him not coming back to us." Micheal said and looked up at the stairs as Jason comes down smiling as he sees his friends. "Hey guys" he said still smiling at them.

Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Zack run up to Jason and give him a big hug all at once. Jason smiles a little as he almost falls down from the weight of his friends. "How long have you guys be here?" He asked "A few hours" Kim says smiling kissing Jason's cheek. Jason blushes a little and looks around the room realizing that one person isn't in the room with them "Where's Tommy?" Zack looks at the others, "He's still at home sleeping " Jason walks over to the couch and just as he sits down his cell phone rings. He gets up so not to disturb the others and walks into the kitchen "Hello sir, yes I will be there as soon as I can. Good bye sir" Jason walks back in after hanging up and frowns at his friends "I'm sorry guys but I have to go they need me at another training ground to help them with another war I will be back as soon as I can." Jason walks over to his mom kissing her cheek and then taps his dad shoulder nodding at his friends and walks out driving to Tommy's house.

When he gets to Tommy's house he sits in the car for a few minutes trying to gather himself together before he tells Tommy how he really thinks about him. He walks up the steps and knocks on the door and to his surprise it was Tommy. "Hey bro what's wrong you look like you need to say something in fast because your going off somewhere. Back to the army again aren't you?" Tommy said knowing what Jason was going to say. Jason nods sadly "But I couldn't leave without telling you how I feel about you Tommy I'm nuts for you I've loved you as long as I have known you" Jason looks down at his feet feeling good to have that finally off his chest. Tommy lifts Jason's chin up "I love you to bro. I didn't know how you felt that's why I didn't say anything" Jason's phone rings and it was the head chef "I have to go but I will be back for you all right" Jason said and Tommy nodded. They kissed for a few minutes and then Jason ran back to his car and drove off.


	3. depression and promisies

A few months go by and Jason is declared dead to most of the world. Tommy falls to his knees when he finds out that his love for such a short time was declared dead just after telling him how he felt about him. When Tommy got over to the Scott's house he walked in after knocking and no one answering and found Keren crying on Micheal's shoulder, Tommy walked over and gave Keren a hug "I'm sorry Mrs. Scott I know Jason would have come back if he could of and that he died in the line of protecting the earth and that nothing can live up to what you two have lost but I will do everything in my power to help you guys if you need it" he said. Micheal puts his hand out, "That's Tommy that means a lot to us."

Zordon looks over the view globe seeing Tommy and the other rangers mourning over Jason's death. Little do they know that Jason is alive but need assistance from a breathing tube. "Zordon we should at least tell Tommy about Jason being alive" Alpha said watching Tommy closely and seeing how heart broken he was over Jason's death, "I mean it Zordon he's in love with Jason and to the outside world Jason is dead and after he told Tommy how he felt before going off to the war that he would never return to for a few years." Zordon listened to Alpha and watched Tommy closely "Maybe you are right Alpha bring Tommy to the command center right away."

Alpha nods and types a few things on the console and Tommy shows up "What do you need Zordon I don't feel like doing anything tonight." Tommy said with a little bit of anger that Zordon would disturb him when he didn't feel like being disturbed. "Now Tommy if you will relax we have something that will please you" Zordon said nodding toward Alpha. "What in the world would you give me that would make up for me losing Jason and the love of my life?" Tommy said angry. Alpha stopped Tommy and turned him to the middle of the room where Jason lay on the bed unconscious. When Tommy saw Jason he ran over to him and sat next to him holding onto his hand.

"Is he going to be all right Zordon?" Tommy asked wanting to know everything. Zordon nodded "I believe so but you can't tell anyone out there not even the other rangers that Jason is still alive or they won't concentrate on their job to destroy Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." Tommy nodded agreeing with Zordon and promising that he won't tell anyone about this.


End file.
